


The Viper in the Nest

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Dissastified with her life, Tina Marek finds a savior in Alex Ollerman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Viper in the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @ShannonPerry20 who said she would like a fic that gave backstory on how Tina got involved with Ollerman & The Trust

Tina was annoyed. Of course, she usually was annoyed. What was it her Grandma used to call her—_gderliwy_—which was apparently Polish for grumpy. People just annoyed her—especially people who told her what to do. She hated that. She wanted things her own way. She always had. She hated the rules at home, of which there were many: eat everything on your plate, do your homework, do your chores, don’t talk back, don’t stay out late. Time and time, she fought against the rules of her strict Polish parents, and, time and time again, she was shot down. “You better improve your attitude, young lady.” It wasn’t fair. Other kids got to go to parties, had nice toys and wore all kinds of nice clothes. But no, she had to be stuck with parents whose favorite word was: “No.” “No, you can’t have another cookie.” “No, you can’t go to the movies.” “No, you can’t have that. It costs too much money.” “No, you can’t go to that party.” So, Tina grew up jealous and when she was jealous, she acted out and complained. The more she acted out, the stricter her parents got. God, she was so glad when she left home to go to college. 

But at college, there were more rules. She couldn’t get away from it. Not only the rules, but snotty professors who thought they had all the answers and who shot you down when you dared to have a different viewpoint. Not all professors were bad. Some appeared to have an open mind but Tina got the impression they were just patronizing her. Tina was so unhappy she almost flunked out her freshmen year. However, faced with the prospect of returning home and getting some menial job, Tina buckled down and somehow graduated with a Bachelor’s degree in Computer Science. 

After graduation, she joined the Marines. Was it because she felt the call of duty to serve her country? Not really. It was pretty much a Screw You to her parents. After all, they wanted her to become a doctor or a lawyer or some big business executive. Her being a soldier wasn’t what they imagined for their daughter but Tina didn’t care. She didn’t want some boring job just because it paid a lot of money. Plus, being a solder could be fun. Probably a whole lot more fun than sitting in another classroom or in some stuffy office.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t quite as much fun as she thought. She’d seen enough movies to know what to expect at Basic Training but seeing it on the screen was different than living it in real life. However, she buckled down because there was no way she was going home with her tail tucked between her legs. After Basic Training, Tina was assigned to Communications Division due to her Computer Science degree. Dissatisfied, Tina applied for specialized training in combat arms. However, though she could train, she was forbidden from working in Special Forces because she was a woman. Another stupid rule that irked Tina. 

In her eight years in the Marines, most of which were in Afghanistan, Tina earned a reputation as being difficult, sometimes insubordinate. Of course, the problem wasn’t her, she reasoned, it was her unit. A unit saddled with a commander who was obsessed with doing things by the book. No room for creativity, no thinking outside the box. It was infuriating and it wasn’t fair. To make matters worse, no one ever backed her up. Even though she knew others in her unit agreed with her, every single one bowed down to their commander because heaven forbid someone not adhere to the great Chain of Command. Finally fed up with her ideas being ignored, Tina disobeyed orders and found herself faced with a General Discharge.

Before her discharge went through, Tina received a telegram that would change her life. “Tired of being pushed around by know-nothings? Meet me in the lobby of the Bost Hotel at 11:30 pm. A. Ollerman.”

“What the fuck is this?” Tina thought to herself. She was set to throw the note away, but something stopped her. It was curiosity really. She *was* tired of getting pushed around. What this Ollerman person could do, she had no idea but it couldn’t hurt. 

At 11:30 sharp, Tina walked into the hotel lobby to find a well-dressed man in his 50’s waiting for her at a small table by the window. 

“TSgt. Marek. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m Alex Ollerman, Director of the FBI.”

Tina knew where this was going. “Listen, if this is about me joining the FBI, I’m not interested.”

“OH, God no.” Ollerman scoffed derisively as he sat down. “The Bureau is as rigid as the military. So many rules and procedures. No room for creativity. No room for an intelligent woman such as yourself to show her talents.”

“Pretty funny coming from—you know--the head of the FBI.” Tina replied as she took a seat. 

“Touché. No. I would never suggest you join the Bureau. All that untapped potential—it’d be wasted there.” Ollerman leaned forward. “I actually want you to join a covert organization. One that works outside the government. We call it The Trust.”

“Outside the government?” Tina asked, confused. “What does that even mean?”

Ollerman proceeded to tell Tina about The Trust. How it was comprised of people who were dissatisfied with the current system. People who thought they deserved better than what their government was giving them. “Here we are, devoting our entire lives to a country that is only paying us a pittance of what we deserve.” He then gestured at Tina, “Not to mention, how the government treats women. I mean, here you are, someone who earned top marks in specialized tactical training, yet they won’t allow you to join Special Forces because of your gender. Don’t you think you deserve better?”

She did deserve better, Tina thought to herself. Here she was in some godforsaken country risking her life, and what did she have to show for it? Absolutely nothing. “What do you want me to do?” she asked, tentatively.

“Well, first, we need to settle this General Discharge situation.” Ollerman stated.

“How?” Tina asked.

Ollerman smirked and then laid out his plan. Right now, Tina, with a file full of reprimands, was marked as a troublemaker which was why she was getting discharged. However, Ollerman suggested that they change the narrative. What if, instead of Tina being a trouble maker, she was an innocent victim unfairly targeted by a superior whose incompetence lead to his own demise?

“They won’t buy it.” Tina pointed out. “Everyone adores Major Tomlinson. They won’t admit he’s incompetent. The only way this works is if I take out the whole unit. Maybe the new people can stay. But the others. They’d have to go.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Ollerman asked.

Tina thought about it and realized she didn’t. She didn’t owe anything to these people. They were all by-the-book types who thought Tomlinson could do no wrong. None of them ever backed her up. If anything, they all looked down on her.

“No, I don’t.” Tina admitted. “Let’s do it.”

Ollerman’s plan was easy to enact and worked like clockwork. Thanks to a tip from Tina, her unit was ambushed. Tina was able to save the newest members of the unit, but sadly, all the others perished. At the inquiry, Tina testified that the team had received intel that suggested that they could be walking into a trap. She “reluctantly” testified that Major Tomlinson’s behavior had become erratic over the past few years and that she suspected that he’d started drinking heavily. A half empty liquor bottle in his office desk and others hidden in his barracks seemed to support her testimony. In addition, financial records showed that he’d fallen on hard times due to some on-line gambling debts. Thanks to Ollerman and his associates, Tomlinson was portrayed as a burned out officer with a secret life. When notes found in Tomlinson’s desk (“the ramblings of a drunken man”) suggested that he harbored a grudge against Tina, the reprimands were stricken from her record and she was given an Honorable Discharge for her bravery in the field. 

“Now what?” A happy Tina asked Ollerman when they were both Stateside.

Ollerman then laid out his new plan for Tina. He wanted her to join the CIA, specifically paramilitary operations. She had the required years in military service, plus the combat training she’d already had would supplement the specialized paramilitary training she’d receive at The Farm. 

“Great. More training.” Tina mumbled. “You actually think the CIA will take me with my record?”

“Your record’s been expunged. Remember? Besides, I have friends at the Agency who can push things along, if need be.”

“How long will this training take?” she asked.

“A year or two.” Ollerman responded. “Of course, I may call you from time to time to ask for a favor. A favor you will be very well compensated for, I assure you.”

Tina frowned in confusion, “But you don’t know my number.” 

Ollerman smiled, “I’m Director of the FBI, Ms. Marek. Finding your number will not be a problem.”

True to his word, Ollerman did call her months later with a simple favor: hack into the CIA’s database and delete a file on a certain member of the Columbian drug cartel. The job was so simple, Tina was sure it was a test. Ollerman obviously was just feeling her out. Tina did the job because, why should she care what happened to some drug lord? After passing the test, Tina, as promised, received a sizable payoff. Afterwards when she was on training missions, she was asked to do more jobs—mostly swiping evidence or planting it. Sure, sometimes it led to a criminal getting away or an innocent person getting jammed up. But why should she care? Most criminals were so dumb, they’d end up in prison eventually anyway, and innocent people? Please, the people targeted were overpaid, self-righteous government types, they were hardly innocent. 

Over a year later, Tina received a new job--plant a tracking device on a CIA asset. Soon after, the asset was mysteriously murdered. Not that it mattered to Tina. After all, the asset was a criminal informant. He deserved what he got. Not long after, she was asked to meet with Ollerman again. This time, in his hotel room in Prague.

“Come in, Agent Marek.” Ollerman said as he greeted her. “Have a glass of champagne.”

“What’s this?” Tina asked warily.

“Just a thank you for all your hard work this past year. When I recruited you, I had no idea how great of an asset you’d be. I knew you’d be good but you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

“Thank you.” Tina said, smiling. Suddenly, her mood changed. “Honestly, I could probably do more if I worked alone.”

Ollerman smiled. That’s actually why I asked to meet you.” he stated as he set his drink down at the table and sat down. “I think I have a way to secure you a promotion.”

Intrigued, Tina sat down. “I’m listening.” 

A few weeks later, while out on maneuvers, Tina’s team was attacked by insurgents. However, this time, Tina “heroically” saved her entire team minus their leader. As a reward for her actions, Tina was promoted and given the option to lead her own team or work deep undercover alone.

“I assume you took the second option?” Ollerman asked when they met later in his hotel suite. 

“Hell, yes!” Tina beamed. “I can’t believe this actually worked! Thank you!” Tina exclaimed as she hugged Ollerman. As she pulled away, she looked at him and saw total surprise. For the first time since they met, the man was utterly speechless. Not for the first time, Tina thought that he was pretty handsome for an older guy. But his confidence, his willingness to do whatever it took to get what he wanted—that was sexy. Invigorated by what he’d done for her, Tina kissed him passionately. Ollerman reciprocated and it didn’t take long before they were in each other’s arms.

From that moment on, he stopped being Ollerman, her handler and became Alex, her lover. Tina, of course, knew that he’d never divorce his wife. She didn’t expect him to. Ollerman’s wife was the daughter of a former US senator. The connections he had in Washington? He’d be crazy to give that up. Then of course, there was his kid. Alex loved the boy and was determined to mold him into his own likeness. If the kid’s mind was poisoned against Alex? Well, that would never do. So, Tina didn’t mind being his mistress because she knew she ignited the passion in him more than his wife ever did. He and his wife had a marriage of convenience whereas he and Tina were kindred spirits. 

Now authorized to work deep undercover alone, Tina was free to do even more work for the Trust and soon became indispensable. Tina’s willingness to do whatever was asked further ingratiated her with Alex. Finally, Alex had a woman who shared his viewpoint that the world was full of small minded people who deserved what they got and that the ends justified the means. 

After years of total freedom, Tina’s world was shaken when Alex was arrested. She couldn’t believe it—the man was a mastermind and he gets caught because of some Dudley Do-right FBI agent. Tina read the file on Will Chase and hated him instantly. The man seemed just like Major Tomlinson. His way or nothing. A part of her wanted to drop everything and kill him. However, that would be reckless and one thing she knew Alex would never want her to be was reckless. Soon after, Alex got a message to her stating that Chase and his team were not to be touched. Yet. 

Five months later came the moment Tina had been waiting for. Chase was headed to Bulgaria to take down a drug operation run by Vladimir Koslov. As it happened, Tina was deep undercover in Koslov’s operation. Of course, this was no coincidence. Under Alex’s instruction, members of the Trust ensured that Chase would be given the assignment. Tina’s mission was simple—initiate contact with Chase to infiltrate his team. Of course, to do that without arising suspicion, Tina had to take down Koslov immediately. Knowing Chase wouldn’t be able to walk away, Tina arranged for him and his colleague to find one of Koslov’s black market babies at the drug sting. As suspected, Chase took the bait, Teddy bear tracker and all. The plan worked—Chase’s team helped her take down Koslov which left her free to infiltrate Chase’s team. Her in—“barely an agent” Edgar Standish who obviously had a crush on her.

After successfully taking down Koslov, Tina asked to be reassigned to the CIA wing of The Hive in France. Claiming to be burned out by her deep cover work, Tina asked for more short term assignments. In no time, Tina approached her mark and invited him for a drink. A lesser agent would’ve carried on with the mission despite how stupid Standish was acting. However, Tina was too smart for that. All that work his team did getting information from her—they weren’t going to let him go on the date without spying on him. It had to be believable which meant she had to walk out on the disaster. Luckily for her, his team meddled again and Standish was given an opportunity to redeem himself. 

Later, Tina received the message she’d been waiting for—Alex was ready to be broken out of prison. Well, not exactly. He was being transferred to another location and needed to make sure 1) Chase’s team was involved in the transfer and 2) the interrogation was held at The Hive in France. While someone at the FBI was in charge of the first matter, it was Tina’s job to attack the prison convoy so that they’d be forced to divert to the Hive. Alex’s brilliant plan worked and he successfully manipulated events so that Chase would be forced to let him go.

With Alex finally free, he was able to better handle things behind the scenes while Tina continued to gain leverage with Standish. God, if there was anything worse than dealing with know-nothing bosses, it was pretending to like naïve know-nothing agents. Tina smiled to herself. It was going to be so fun when she finally revealed herself. Bunch of sanctimonious morons. They had no clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story went a little darker that I first intended. Originally, Tina was just going to betray her CIA team but then I did some Googling & realized that an undercover operative like Tina had to have military experience. So, for the story to work, she had to betray not just one but two teams. Plus, her general disposition seemed to fit what we saw on screen. I'd say Standish was definitely wrong, she faked being nice. 
> 
> I do know that earlier this decade, women were not allowed in the Special Forces (it's possible that changed in the last year or two). However, I'm not sure if they being allowed to train is accurate or not. I saw something on Google about a woman training with members of the Green Berets but wasn't allowed to join.


End file.
